Another Universe, another life
by Sapphire.Jester
Summary: Two girls end up in Gotham city, unaware of what awaits for them in this alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

The old blue Buick scooted down the highway at a rate of seventy miles per hour, much slower than the other cars travelling at eighty-five. Amber, the girl in the passenger seat, stared wide-eyed at the glowing orange orb that illuminated the sky. The driver, Amanda, was looking blankly ahead.

"Amanda, why do we have to go home?" She asked innocently, twirling a strand of her long black hair in her fingers. She looked down at the Bat insignia placed over her breasts.

"Unfortunately, we don't live in that universe" Amanda spoke wistfully, staring off into space, "we have to go back to our mundane lives here…"

Amber pulled her cape over her shoulders, shivering. "It's cold." She reached for a knob and turned, but accidently turned up the radio. The music was blaring through the car; deafening. "Amber…" Amanda looked to switch off the music, and swerved. Amber grasped on to the dashboard for dear life, while Amanda gripped the wheel and pumped the brakes.

Both girls let out a little shriek as the car came to a stop in front of a sign. They didn't recognize the sign, or this area. Amanda looked up at the sign. "You've GOT to be kidding me."

Amber looked up at the sign as well, "Welcome to Gotham City…" she paused a moment, then like a lock clicking in place, she blurted "THAT'S WHERE BATMAN LIVES!"

Amanda's face fell. If this was the REAL Gotham city, where the Batman lived, they were probably not going to make it out alive. She looked down at her identical Bat insignia, and held a breath. Amber was dancing in her seat, giddy. "Oh my god. I can't BELIEVE that by pushing that button-"

"Amber, this isn't GOOD. We have no idea where the heck we are; out in the middle of nowhere it looks like, where some jerk put up a fake sign to mislead people." Her fingers ran through her hair, agitated.

Amber groaned, "Can we at least SEE if it's the Gotham city from the comics? Maybe by some act of luck we ended up in an alternate universe…or…"

She didn't have time to finish her sentence; Amanda let go of the brake and sped down the street towards, "Gotham City".


	2. Batman?

The skies grew darker as they drove towards the city. The dimly lit streets, the musty odor, and the sound of sirens led them to believe they weren't hallucinating; this was really Gotham. The streets were filled with people bundled up in their scarves and winter wear walking at a fast pace to their destinations. They drove past an alleyway where a man was being assaulted, probably a drug deal gone bad.

Amanda spoke softly, "Amber, this is not good. I mean, reading about it was one thing, but actually being here….it's scary. I want to go home." Tears stung her eyes as she gasped for breath.

Amber sat in the passenger seat, silent. She stared ahead, thinking. Her lip curled when she said "So, that means Joker's her right?" Amanda slowly turned her head to glare at Amber. "Are you serious? You're seriously thinking of getting it on with the Joker? THE freaking Joker? I can't believe you. Don't you want to go home?"

Amber shrugged, "I guess. But how many people in our world are able to experience this? The REAL Gotham, from the comics? No one, as far as we know. Why not make the best of it?"

Amanda shook her head and gripped the wheel tighter. "All I know is, I am never getting out of this car. We're safer here than-" a man ran in front of the car, holding up a gun. The car swerved off the road, almost hitting the lamppost. The man strode over as the girls collected themselves; Amber's head was bleeding, Amanda's glasses had been knocked off her face and onto the floor. She bent down to retrieve them when the man knocked on the window with the butt of his gun motioning for them to get out. She started to open the door when-

A shadow swooped from an adjacent building, kicking the man in the gut. They heard his head hit the ground, and his groaning as the black figure picked him up and threw him to the side of the road, taking his gun and sticking it in his belt. They couldn't make out his exact features; their sight still blurry.

Amanda opened the door, swaggering towards the figure. "Hey, are you…are you Batman?" her voice slurred.

Batman glanced at her, noticing that she was wearing a homemade superhero costume, somewhat mirroring his own. "What are you two doing here?" he gestured towards Amber, who was leaning on the lamppost, shouting at pedestrians who shot her weird looks because of her costume.

"We live in Dallas. We were going home when the road changed…."

"Changed?" his gruff voice replied.

"Yeah. It just changed. Like we had gone through some sort of force field or some-"

His cape encircled him as he turned around and pointed his grappling hook skyward. "What are we supposed to do? We don't have any money, a road map-"

"Go to the police station."

"Where the hell is that?" Amanda shouted back, but he was gone. She sighed. He was exactly like the comic book hero they knew; the disappearing act and all. "Amber?"

Amber had made her way to Amanda's side. "Was that Batman?" Amanda nodded, "Kick ASS!" her fist hit Amanda's arm. "Oops, sorry. So what now?"

"Find the police station, and hopefully get home."


End file.
